luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Accommodations and hideouts
Either if you are just passing by or planning for a longer stay in the Hong Kong Free Enterprise Zone, it pays to plan your accommodations in advance. Hotels The Peninsula Hotel Regarded as one of THE places to visit if you can afford the stay. Located in the Yau Sim Mong District, The Peninsula gathers the most esteemed and the most fastidious of guests from all over the world. Clientele include businessmen, royalty, celebrities, you name them. The service is the top of its class as well and decor worth every nuyen spent. The hotel is set in an old-fashioned style of hotel management, though small adjustments to the contemporary age of luxury have been made. Every need and wish is granted, every desire and dream fulfilled. Each room is a subtle paradise served in the old style, before the days of flashy technology and gimmicks when service was king. There is no need to display a new view with augmented reality because every view is beautiful. There's no need to reach out to the global network because the staff makes sure anything you need is at your fingertips. Eventhough the neighborhood make start to decrepit, this hotel stands as the grandjewel of the Kowloon peninsula. When serving for the clientele of the Peninsula Hotel, one can't stress the meaning of safety and guarantee. Dynasty Mansions Eventhough named in a glitzy and flash manner, Dynasty Mansions don't live up the their name. Located throughout the Hong Kong city area, these low budget and low maintenance hotels serve near every transportation hub. A little more than buildings with four walls in place, these aren't the place to sleep in if you are a comfort creature. For a cheap price you get a small, uncomfortable room, hardly soft bed and flickering lighting. But what's more, no invasive questions, ID scan nor cameras of any kind. Privacy is in its highest categories unless you trouble the neighbors too much. Visitors include some of the worst scum there is, and the security staff isn't what you call reliable either, ex-beatcops and feisty rent-a-cops. Keep your weapons close, just in case. CityGate Complex The budget choice of a wageslave, the CityGate Complex serves in the Lantau Island area. Bordering the Chek Lap Kok airport and other public transportation hubs, and within a walking distance from the must-have commercial chains at the CityGate Mall, like NuYou, Kong-Wal-Mart and the Stuffer Shack, this bright white and dermatologically cleaned hotel serves with minimal fuss and pleasures. However, the beds have clean sheets, there is ice in the fridge and you get a free trid with your room service. Check-in is also relatively lax, minimum amount of electronics and ID checkups. Also, the company is much better than in comparison to the Dynasty Mansions. But don't go waving your illicit wares in their face. Hideouts Kowloon Bay Typhoon Shelter Right next to the old Kai Tak airport, the Kowloon Bay Shelters consists of densely packed boats, sails and rigging. In some places the density has reached critical status, as boats are unable to move due to weblike constructs made from heavy rope and rigging. Area's residents, families with no support and no public interest, lead their lives behind the backs of corporations and the government. Immigrants and locals mix together to share a common cause, poverty and despair. People live here without high tech, wanted they that or not. It's not an uncommon sight to see an old junk relying on the wind to sail a shipment of BTL chips into the smugglers' market on the runway, or young boys paddling a makeshift raft bearing boxes of grenades out to an idling smuggle's speedboat. Though sharing a strong bond of familiarity, the people of the Shelter aren't unfriendly to strangers. Neither they mind the business of foreigners. For small sums of money, anyone can take a leave of absence and lay low in the Shelter area. However make sure that you know the traditions and languages of trade before you attempt to negotiate. Category:Hong Kong Category:Accommodation Category:Hideouts